


Wander over yonder - "The rider"'s omitted scene

by shedrak1221



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Following the canon, Gen, added omitted scene, half of the episode into text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In episode 38 of season one, Wander and Sylvia stumble upon an old friend of hers, Rider. Wander ends up leaving them alone in an adventure, disappointed that he does not quite fit in their way of doing things. Sad, he goes away to a lonely planet near Hater's treasure base.<br/>He thought it was lonely, but was it?</p><p>The episode omits what happens between the space-worm and Wander, cutting to black. And afterwards, Wander says to Sylvia, "You know, he was gonna eat me." so casually...<br/>So I had to write how it went. How did Frederick the worm change his mind, how did he help Wander feel better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander over yonder - "The rider"'s omitted scene

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't remember well the episode... or you haven't seen the show (How dare you, it's awesome, I blame my sister for hooking me). GO WATCH IT.
> 
> Done? You think you got it? Good, lets go.

 

He just had to wait. Here, in this foggy small planet.

_It was not that bad. Who was he to blame his friend, for wanting to have some adventure? Who was he to be angry with Sylvia? She only was having fun!_

That was what he kept thinking while he sat on a ledge. He could not stop thinking deep inside, that maybe; just maybe, he had to go back, to help her in Hater’s secret treasure base. But part of him told him not to, because she was far better off with her old companion, Rider, who they had met some hours ago.

He was here, alone, because after having seen how well they worked together, and how much he didn’t fit in between, he knew he had to step aside. Until they got the treasure, which they had to give back to the people Hater had stolen from… or until Sylvia wanted to come back for him.

“Now, Wander, don’t be selfish. If Sylvia wants to have hardcore violent inconsiderate space-adventures with a guy like rider, you gotta let her!”

_He would wait. It would be more helpful. And as he always said, “it never hurts to help”._

But… how much would he have to wait? Would she even want to come back? Or would she want to spend all her time with her old partner?

Wander looked down, unable to hide his sadness, even if he was reassuring himself verbally.

“You’ll just have to find another partner.” He flexed his arms like Rider would, completely oblivious to the huge shadow that crept behind him, in the mist. “Someone strong, and smart! And brave! Someone who even if they act all though, has a creamy center of golly good goodness!”

He kept daydreaming and waving his arms as he talked, while the shadow got closer. That thing was big, and clearly something that could be a predator, a huge space-worm.

“And when you inevitably get yourself into troublesome situations, they’ll always find a way to get you out!” He smiled and raised a hand to proclaim his beliefs, while the worm loomed over him, staring blankly with its one huge eye. “No matter how bad things seem…”

The worm had a long vertical mouth, full of sharp edgy fangs. And that mouth opened with a hiss, just as Wander crossed his arms with contempt, finally feeling better about the entire situation.

Obviously, his smile faded when he heard that hiss. His eyes opened, and he stared deadpanned ahead, just realizing that something was behind him. He slowly moved his head to look, mouth agape. He was still frozen as the worm bared its sharp limbs out, ready to pounce.

“Uhhh… Hi there?”

He was surprised to see the worm there, indeed. But not how one would expect. Everyone would scream in fear and terror, or leap away to try to flee; but wander, being wander, just greeted the worm, like he always did with everyone he met, even nasty villains like Hater.

One would have expected the worm to just lunge and snap its maws onto him as well, but surprisingly, the worm blinked and was taken aback. It suddenly spoke with an aristocrat accent, while it laid a sharp limb onto its body, as if to express amazement.

“Oh my, finally someone polite enough to greet my presence!”

Wander looked side to side, and then he beamed, unfazed at all by the size or fangs of the creature. He was not fazed either by its sudden exchange… but that was normal from Wander. He waved his hat down, and laughed at the compliment.

“Well thank you, but I think it’s just common manners! I wonder who could ever refuse to salute anyone!”

The worm leaned, and then began to circle the rock where he sat. That eye never left him, interested in more than one sense.

“You would be surprised, boy. Everyone screams and yells and cowers upon seeing me. No one even ponders about the fact that I am able of speech!”

Wander opened his mouth with an over exaggerated frown, while he laid his hands on his cheeks.

“Noooooo… I can’t be. I think you have a very rich vocabulary! People just don’t stay around for enough time to meet ya!”

“Why, thank you.” The worm suddenly frowned, if that was possible. Wander leaned his head in puzzlement as it spoke more dreadfully. “I really appreciate some chattering, here, in this boring planet. Though, I guess I can’t really blame them for wanting to leave. It is nice to show politeness and exchange names, but once done, they would have reasons to fret and flee.”

Wander laid a finger on his chin, and began to eye the surface of the foggy planet wearily.

“Don’t tell me… Is this planet toxic, by any chance?”

“Afraid not. It is perfectly habitable. There is another reason for their-“

Wander jumped a little, excited to guess the reason of the lack of habitants.

“Meteors showering every day and night?!”

The worm shook its head, baffled by his interruption.

“No. Something far more specific and permanent, something-“

“Lava?!” Wander sat up, and began to pace around to see the surroundings. “It’s lava right? There’s gotta be a volcano over here somewhere…  Maybe underground! I’ve seen some already! There was this time with Sylvia, and-! Oh, sorry, where are my manners? You haven’t met her! Anyway, it’s lava, right?”

“No…” The worm crawled closer to him. Wander was oblivious to the fact that its tail surrounded him, preventing him of pacing anymore. “It is certainly not lava. It’s a predator, the one and only living here.”

Wander gasped, and then bounced closer to the mouth of the worm. It did not react to the fact that the furry orange spoon laid his hands onto what would be its face.

“A predator? Is it giving you any trouble? Because I tell you, Sylvia and I never tire to help! She could come here and-!” He suddenly got quiet, because he remembered that Sylvia was having too much fun to be able to come here and help him help. “…Well, now that I think about it… I think I may be the only one that can help for the moment… She’s… busy.”

The worm laid two sharp limbs onto Wander’s arms, and then it smiled and coughed, somewhat with an apologetic tone.

“It is not a problem. With you here, there is more than enough for me. It is all I need.”

Wander beamed; he began to look all around, always excited to help one in need.

“Perfect! So, where’s that predator you talked about? I’m sure we could handle it! I mean, find another way of sustain, a new diet; or maybe call a planetary zoo for them to pick it up… Something! Where is it?”

Wander blinked when the worm spoke again, behind him.

“Right behind you, I’m afraid.”

Wander turned around again. He leaned his head with a puzzled frown, because he only saw that huge eye.

“Huh. I only see you. Unless it’s of a microscopic proportion or something…”

The worm suddenly lunged. Wander tensed when those limbs grabbed him and raised him up in the air, to stare right to that eye and mouth. After a few seconds of staring, he finally mouthed one thing, dawning on what the worm meant.

“Oh.”

_Of course. How silly of him. The one and only living on this planet…_

Wander was now nervous, though less than a normal person would be in this situation, face to face with a huge beast with a lot of fangs and a gaping mouth. He was less terrified, because the worm kept talking politely while it held him ready to eat him.

“I must apologize, friend, but I cannot ignore my body’s needs. You are going to be of help, indeed, even if you won’t be like you might have imagined.”

Wander looked down, then up, then straight to that eye. Instead of panicking, he let out an awkward sigh, and then shrugged with a awkward smile.

“I guess everyone’s got to eat? But, maybe, if it’s not much trouble, could I go first somewhere? I think that I should give a call to-” He looked up to the sky for a moment with a frown. He could still see Hater’s treasure base from here, where Sylvia was. The thought of slipping out the worm’s grasp crossed his mind, but soon faded at the thought of getting in between her fun. “Thinking again, maybe not... I think I’m not needed anywhere anyway. So… Kind of without a clue here? I want to help, even if my brain is tellin’ me to run and all.”

The situation couldn’t be more strange and awkward. Though that was normal around Wander.

“It is the first time I see such a calm prey. A shame we have to part now.” The worm grinned, and tipped its head like wander had done with his hat before. “It has been nice to meet you… Hmm… Now that I think of it, we never did exchange names, did we? It would be rude to say farewell without doing so. I am Frederick, may I know your name?”

Wander grinned and easily slipped out a hand out the worm’s grasp, only to outstretch it to present himself joyfully.

“Folks around this galaxy call me Wander!”

Frederick seemed surprised all of the sudden. Its upper side of his eye rose up, and its mouth leaned sideways while it whispered a question.

“Wander, you say?” Frederick tapped its cheek with a claw, pondering thoughtfully. “Why does that name ring a bell…? It sounds familiar, like if I have heard it before. Do not know where, or when though.”

Wander pondered as well, leaning more freely in between those limbs.

“Hmm… Don’t know either! But I can say you look familiar too!” Wander laughed to himself, rambling again about one of his travels. “I remember that time in Kee-ton 6, with that big fella, who had this problem with his lost contact lens, and-“

“Wait.” Wander stopped rambling when the worm leaned closer to his face, suddenly interested. “Did you say Kee-ton 6?”

Wander pulled out both his arms out and shrugged, puzzled.

“Yeah?”

“That’s where my cousin lives!”

Wander smiled bright and bounced all the way out of Fredericks’s grasp. He held on onto his face, and asked cheerfully.

“A big immensapede with a really bad sight?”

“That’s him indeed!” Frederick beamed, and totally ignored Wander’s autonomy.  “He told me about this orange hairy fellow, who helped him find his lens! He said that he would not stop claiming that it never-!”

“It never hurts to help?”

“Indeed!” Wander was gently and carefully lowered down to the ground, while the worm laughed. “Oh, this changes everything! I am so sorry about all this misunderstanding, friend! I don’t need someone like you to sustain me!”

Wander raised his arms up, strangely worried about not becoming food.

“But didn’t you say you needed to eat? What about that?! You can’t just ignore your hunger, that’s unhealthy!”

“Do not worry! My kind only eats once every three months, and we save the spares for scarce times. You were going to become my table scraps. I’ll welcome any other passerby that visits in future times for dinner, but you? No, you must go on your merry way; I won’t bother you with my silly words anymore.”

Wander smiled, glad to have gotten out of that previous situation unscathed, and with a new pal. However, his smile faltered, because he soon remembered that he did not have anywhere where he needed to go. He had come here to be alone, after all.

Frederick noticed Wander’s sudden change of mood, and leaned his head when Wander sat again on the rock where he had been.

“Well, Frederick, I appreciate the company here. If you don’t mind… I’d rather stay for a while. I got nothing to do right now.”

A tense silence fell. Wander stayed quiet; he took his hat, and seemingly out of nowhere, he took a banjo out of it. He began to play it, but it was a sad tune, far too sad from what Frederick’s cousin had described.

Wander did not look up from his banjo’s strings as Frederick crawled at the rock’s side, to look at him in wonder.

“Does something trouble you, Wander? I can’t avoid noticing your frown and lethargic tugs of string.”

Wander smiled again, but it wasn’t showing as much as he wished to.

“Pfff, of course not. Why would I be worried, or troubled, or sad? After all, I am here, on a nice small planet, with a good pal, family of an acquaintance of mine!”

Another minute went by.

Frederick ended up tying up the clues he had.

“This… Sylvia, friend of yours… You said she was busy? Why are you not with her?”

Wander stopped playing the banjo. He tucked at his hat, nervously, something Frederick did not miss.

“S-she’s busy right now."

"Busy? Shouldn't it be of more reason to seek her?"

"I think she'll be fine. I mean, when one finds an old partner and they’re bored out of their mind, isn’t it normal to want some time together? Without bothersome distractions?” Wander’s head bowed down with those last words. He chuckled, and shrugged as if nothing. “She’s surely doing well over there, being awesome with Rider, striding through Hater’s treasure base; I got nothing to worry about. She does not need to worry about me either, I’m doing perfectly fine.”

“Wander?” He looked up, hearing Frederick ask gently. “Were you inquired to leave them some time…? Or did you consider on your own that you needed to leave?”

That made Wander open his mouth. Then, he closed it. Frederick was not surprised by that. Wander began to ramble, while he put away his banjo and held his hands together nervously.

“S-she didn’t ask me that, I mean, Syl would never do that. She’s always worried about me, maybe too much sometimes. I just thought that she needed it! Rider is much more adventurous, strong and mighty. I always go wasting time around, caring about the most little things. Here I am, heh, right now worrying that she might have trouble with some watchdogs. Come on, silly me; Sylvia would never have problems with watchdogs. I worry about everything, but I’m good for nothing. I even worry that I might not do something about this one watchdog, Barry, whose birthday is today. Thirty already, and no one has yet said anything to him or-“

“You certainly do worry.” Wander shut up, because Frederick tapped the rock where he was sitting, to give his two cents. “In my humble opinion, if you worry that much… why don’t you just try to help? You are not helping anyone by sitting here, brooding. You may not be able to do much, but by checking at least you try. You would help at least one person, yourself. If she needs assistance, you’ll be there. If not, you’ll be there as well, just in case. Maybe she could find a situation that she can’t deal with, not like you could. Who knows? If she did not tell you to, why leave? Who are you helping like this?”

Wander felt a shudder, just with the touch he was being of no help. It was something that always ate him inside out.

Frederick grinned as Wander seemed to think carefully the words. Soon enough, Wander stood up, and paced a little. Then, he puffed his chest out and exclaimed proudly.

“You know? You’re right, Frederick! I just have to be at Sylvia’s side, like she always does for me! Until she tells me to go away! She might not need me, but I am sure and bent to help her in any way possible!”

Wander stood there, with one arm and hand pointing up. For a whole minute, he kept that stance. It was kind of awkward when he spoke again, without moving.

“…I just have to figure a way of getting back to that base… The door kind of closed on me.”

Frederick chuckled, now seeing one of the reasons why Wander had come here instead of staying at her side.

“I may be able to aid you in some way with that problem…”

 

* * *

 

 

She still remembered all the words that got her into this.

_“Say, Sylvia, you're the roughest, toughest, punchiest partner I ever had. You may just come in handy. You up for a rip-roaring, action-packed, trans-galactic adventure to break into Hater's hidden storage station to steal the most priceless treasures in the entire universe?”_

And she remembered well what had Rider said when they got to said treasure room… Without Wander.

_“I'm rich! I'm so rich! I'm gonna buy a big galactic cruiser, and a little one to go inside the big one. Ha ha!”_

_“Wait. You're rich?! What happened to giving this stuff back to the people Hater stole it from?”_

_“Please. You didn't really believe that, did you? Wait, you did? That little weirdo is turning you all kinds of soft. Thank Grop I came along.”_

_“Hey, just 'cause Wander likes helping out - doesn't make him soft.”_

She growled again, while she walked handcuffed through the corridor, escorted by a bunch of watchdogs, who had taken them prisoners as soon as Rider began to toy with the gold.

Said son of a star-chaser was now rambling, trying to get his way out of this one, just like when he had pushed her to try to flee.

“Look, fella, her and the little furry guy are who Hater really wants. Let me go, and I'll make a deal with- “

He got zapped by a watchdog, and then carried unconscious by five of them.

Sylvia sighed, and smiled sadly at the idea that she had left Wander alone, only to mess things up.

“Oh, I always forget what a jerk Ryder was, and what a jerk he makes me. I let the only partner who's seen the good in me just _wander_ away. Flab drassit. I'm sure gonna miss the goofy little guy. The way he'd mess up a plan, just to do something nice. And he'd always find some crazy way to get out of it." She smiled, recalling all the times when Wander helped her out. "It's like he's magic.”

A watchdog got fed up by all the rambling. He looked back at Sylvia while they marched, and spoke with annoyance.

“Lady, I'm sorry you lost your dog or whatever, but nobody cares. "

Just as the watchdog finished the sentence, a loud rumble echoed. The floor busted open, and the force sent everyone but Sylvia flying around the corridor. She stared mouth agape, while a huge long green worm dashed into the base, with the force or twenty bulldozers. Once it emerged, it loomed over everyone, and let out a screeching roar that shook the entire base.

The situation was even more baffling when Wander peeked behind the worm’s horn, and saluted her from above cheerfully.

“Sylvia!”

All the watchdogs began to run away in a panic, while she just kept staring deadpanned, while wander waved his hat and swayed happily with the worm.

“Wander? What, how, who?”

The worm lunged down, and made Sylvia flinch. However, it did not attack her, but chase the watchdogs. While it moved, Wander bounced on its long back midair, without advancing with it. He looked down at a perplexed Sylvia while his hat jolted up and down; he tried to explain the worm’s presence.

“Remember that time on Kee-ton 6?!”

She stopped bracing herself; her eyes opened, with some recognition of that planet’s name.

“When we helped the immensapede find his missing contact lens?”

“Turns out, this is his cousin!”

The worm advanced fully, in all its long length. And with that, Wander finally slid down its tail. He jumped down to face Sylvia, with a bright grin. They stared at each other for a few seconds, smiling. But then, Wander’s smile faltered. He sighed tiredly, and began to express his troubled thoughts.

“Oh, Sylvia, I know you and Ryder are all tough and cool, - and I'm often not, but-“

Sylvia outstretched her arms down to exclaim and retort, making her handcuffs wiggle as she chuckled.

“Are you kidding?” She crossed her arms at him with a playful smile. “You remember the time you busted into Hater's secret storage unit on a giant space worm just to help your best friend? That was pretty cool.”  

A few watchdogs ran by in the background, screaming and panicking while the worm chased close behind, jaws wide open. Oblivious to all that, Wander smiled up at Sylvia, sad frown all gone. Sylvia suddenly snapped her binds by flexing her arms, and quickly scooped up Wander with her tail, she then made him bounce onto her saddle, like she always did. They could not avoid grinning and exchanging warm glances. He asked happily, already holding onto her reigns.

“Would you say us being friends is the greatest adventure of all?”

“No, because that would be way too sappy.” Wander stopped smiling, but he soon did again when Sylvia dropped her sassiness. “But I'm kinda thinkin' it.”

Being always full of joy, Wander squealed and lunged to hug Sylvia’s long neck. Then, he turned around on her saddle, and with his hand over his mouth he called at Frederick.

“Frederick, thanks so much for the advice! It totally worked!”

The heartwarming moment was broken for Sylvia when she looked back. Frederick was in between havoc, with watchdogs all over screaming and running. And just like Wander, Frederick was ignoring all that now, limbs up to answer Wander with glee.

“Why, that's spectacular, Wander. Remember, acknowledging your differences can often make a relationship even richer.”

Just as Frederick finished, he let another feral roar, and continued to chase watchdogs and wreck the base. While Sylvia cringed, Wander looked at her and commented way too casually and carelessly.

“You know, he was gonna eat me.”

Sylvia did not have time to reply or express alarm for what he just said, because suddenly, a loud yell echoed into the hallway.

“What is going on here?!”

They both looked ahead, and saw Hater there, contemplating the chaos in his base.  The hooded skeleton stopped looking at his panicking henchmen, and blinked when he spotted the duo there. He glared with his green bright eyes, and let out a yelled groan, with familiar annoyance.

“Oh, Wander! Why am I not surprised?!”

Wander was unfazed by how Hater clenched his fists, which could blast with deadly electricity at any moment. As always, he greeted Hater like an old friend, and tried to explain why the base was like that.

“Sorry about the mess. But I was asking a space worm, about friendship and-“

Hater interrupted him with his usual overactive anger.

“I don’t care!” He whipped a gloved hand up, and commanded loudly. “SEIZE THEM!”

The watchdogs forgot their panic and instantly followed their lord’s order. They rushed at Wander and Sylvia from the three corridors adjacent to them, in a flood.

The duo was not very worried about that. Wander laid a hand under his chin, and began to ponder what to do. He asked Sylvia, telling numbers relating to strategies, just like Rider did.

“What do you think? Number 9,042? Number eleventy-seven?”

Sylvia rolled her eyes, and gave him a sideways warm glance.

“Just do your thing.”

He wouldn’t ever change his best friend. Like she wouldn’t.

Wander stopped smiling at her, to then gasp and look behind him. He spotted someone there, and yelled gleefully.

“Barry!”

Said watchdog was dashing in between the others, but suddenly blinked and lost his glare. He looked all over in confusion for being called, and then pointed at himself in question. Wander began to search in his hat, and pulled out a birthday cake, which he presented to the watchdog as soon as he got near.

“Happy birthday, Barry!”

All the watchdogs halted completely. They dropped completely their previous intent, and began to exclaim and comment on Barry’s birthday, like if it was much more important than catching Hater’s nemesis.

“Dude, it's your birthday?”

“We have to celebrate you, Barry.”

“You're the man!”

“Can't keep stuff secret, man.”

“Barry was born?!”

Barry smiled happily and enjoyed the attention he was receiving, while Wander and Sylvia sneak out of the situation in the background.  

Hater’s jaw dropped literally, again baffled by how Wander always managed to get out of dreadful things. He quickly grabbed his jaw from the ground, and yelled at the watchdogs to move.

“Stop them! You're embarrassing both me and yourselves!”

Just as he said that, Frederick busted out from the ground at his feet. He was sent back onto his butt, and then he stared up fearfully, while the huge worm looked down at him with faked boredom.

“Dreadfully sorry, but I think I knocked over something rather important during my rampage.” Indeed, the alarms were blasting, and the structure was falling apart. “It seems the station will soon be, uh, well exploded. Cheerio!”

Frederick crawled away through the hole he made. He left the watchdogs and hater there, deadpanned. They soon got out of it, and as the watchdogs began to scatter to the main ship with nervous yells, they scooped Hater up on their flood.

**“Back to the ship!” “Runaway!”**

Hater waved a fist angrily, unable to move out from the stampede of watchdogs.

“No! Stop them!”

Ahead, Sylvia ran fast with Wander on her saddle. She grinned back at Hater, and once she couldn’t see him, she exclaimed.

“Well, time to go!”

Wander suddenly pulled at her reigns, making her halt sharply. He spoke up, with a thought in mind.

“Just one more thing.”

Outside, while the base exploded, Hater and his minions were getting into their ship. From inside, Hater roared furiously, seeing from a window how Sylvia and Wander got out unscathed in one of those bubbles of theirs.

“Curse you Wander!”

In the bubble, Wander rode happily, while Sylvia dragged and unconscious Rider on her tail. The man soon woke up, and smiled up at the Zbornak, glad to have been rescued.

“Sylvia?” She did not look down at him, but he still proclaimed selfishly. “Oh, I knew you'd come back, old buddy, old pal.”

She finally spoke to him, with an annoyed frown.

“You're just lucky my partner makes me a better person.”

Wander smiled down at Rider, and tipped his hat at him.

Behind them, Hater’s skull ship flied off, just before the base exploded in a ball of fire. Rider braced himself and covered his ears, scared of the debris that dashed around them with the explosion’s force. Meanwhile, Wander and Sylvia just looked ahead with smiles, like if that was a daily sight. Part of all that debris was the treasure that Rider had wanted. He could not avoid yelling in anguish and horror.

“No! My treasure!”

The flood of gold flew through space, scattered across, and was pulled towards the orbit of nearby planets. Gravity did the rest, and the loot fell down over their previous owners, who Hater had pillaged. There was another thing that fell. Previously, Rider and Sylvia had stolen a ship to get to Hater’s base; Wander had been the only one to worry, and had left a note to the owner, promising its return. Little did he know that Sylvia and Rider would wreck the ship in a chase against one of Rider’s rivals. The owner was reading Wander’s note now, oblivious that his ship was falling down after the explosion.

"...and we will return your ship undamaged." Said ship hit the ground, completely done for. “That old ship was all I had!”

He threw himself to the ground, and sobbed. And right then, a mass of gold flooded onto him and the ship, raining down like a waterfall. Plus, a basket full of fruit topped it all, one that Wander had promised on the note as compensation. Obviously, the owner’s sadness disappeared instantly.

“Whoo-hoo!”

Above, Rider cringed inside the bubble, lamenting all that he could have had.

“I could've been so rich….” He suddenly smiled smugly and looked at the duo, dismissing everything. “Aw, frood it. You win some, you lose some, right, Syl? So, what's next? A grift, a scam, grand theft spaceship? I guess Wander can come too. I have a hustle that can use the little nert muncher.”

Sylvia and Wander exchanged sly glances. As soon as Rider dared to put a nickname on Wander, one of her feet slammed onto Rider’s chest, and then shoved him out of their bubble.  Rider trashed, until the nearest orbit of a planet made him fall down. He landed sharply between fog, without a scratch. He looked up, and watched as Sylvia made the bubble spin, to take both her and Wander away from him.

Rider sat with a smug grin, with his arms crossed pridefully.

“She'll be back.”

He was oblivious to the huge shadow that began to loom over him, behind him. He flinched and looked back, just as it was inches away. Frederick was there, scoffing at him, speaking with that educated tone.

“Hm, Hello there.” The worm grinned, and leaned down to scold him politely. “Let's talk about your honesty issues.”

Rider jolted up and yelled, in a mix of fear and annoyance.

“Nooo!”

Far above, that bubble kept rolling. Sylvia laughed, and then asked her friend what his thoughts were.

“So, partner, what is next? Help a multi-armed Vetruvian with a pesky hangnail? Find the missing corner of the Rubikian puzzle planet?”

Wander could not answer right away. They both tensed when Hater’s spaceship dashed behind them, to loom over, even if it was some distance away. Hater’s voice echoed out, clearly angry.

“You destroyed all my stuff! For that, you will pay!” The ship leaned, as if pondering “Possibly with money, but definitely with suffering!”

Wander smiled knowingly, and suggested to an already smug Sylvia.

“How about a little adventure?” By the time he cheered, his friend was already galloping and taking speed. “Hi-dy ho, Sylvia. Away!”

The bubble dashed away into space, and as always, Hater was not one to not give chase to wander. The roar of the skull-ship rumbled, while Hater proclaimed again his hate.

“Arghhh! I hate you so much, Wander!”

As always, wander was not one shy to reply with kindness and optimism.

“I love you too!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed this... Please, read ahead for the sake of the show.  
> Disney has not allowed a third season, because Disney thinks two is enough, something quite silly, given that the third season will develop MANY things. If you like WOY, please, sign this. This show means a lot for my sister, it's a lighthearted show that has a lot of talent in it, and every signature in the petition makes a little difference.  
> https://www.change.org/p/walt-disney-encourage-disney-to-make-wander-over-yonder-season-3
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
